


A Matter Of Time

by Arithese



Series: Love For Both [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Experimentation, Gen, Kidnapping, Mikey becomes a dad, Nightmares, scientists - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-07-19 00:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16129547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arithese/pseuds/Arithese
Summary: One night, Mikey is kidnapped by a scientist who wants one thing; create an army of mutants. And it changes the entire family forever.





	A Matter Of Time

It must've been weeks, at least, it definitely felt like weeks. My body was tired.. just straight up tired. I didn't feel like moving anymore, didn't feel like trying anymore. I had tried in the beginning, escape, rescue the other girls being brought into my cell, but nothing helped them, or me.

But the lack of success honestly wasn't the reason for me giving up.

I was just exhausted, a dull pain constantly pulsing through my body, and the crying child in my arms that made me so still to avoid hurting him. I was all he had left right now, his mother had long died. I kept still for him, making sure he was as warm as I could keep him without any blankets or cloths to aid me.

I had begged for something, something I hadn't done before. But I guess my parental instincts kinda kicked in. I snort slightly at my own thought. Parental thoughts? At just 17 years old. It was like a bad teenage drama, or reality show Don and I would ridicule at home before my capture.

And now that ridicule was my reality.

The child in my arms cried out again, and I didn't even wince anymore at the shrill sound, just bringing him closer to my chest.

"Sssshh" I tried, nuzzling my beak against him. Why they hadn't taken him from me just yet was a mystery to me. What purpose did it serve them to have him in here? Especially since they wouldn't give me anything to keep him warm with. The only thing they would regularly give was a bottle.

It was a struggle to figure out how to care for the little boy. Unlike other traits we had picked up, like basking or going into hibernation when it was too cold, parenthood or caring for smaller children wasn't something we could've inherited. Turtles didn't care for their young once they hatched.

So I had no idea how to care for the little boy, other than what I had seen on TV shows, or heard from dad.

I tense, looking up with sharp eyes as the door opened. "Come to gloat?" I glare, pressing the boy closer to my chest.

"Lay the subject down" The man ordered, and I glare at him, tightening my hold. Yet, after a few seconds I stand up carefully, putting him in the corner. He immediately starts to cry, but I knew it was better than the alternative. I take a few steps back, and before I knew it, electricity crackles through my body.

I cry out, legs crumbling to the ground. My hands flew to my neck, scratching at the skin that hid the chip, limbs acting on instinct.

I felt my side hit the ground, before the electricity stopped crackling through me. I groan, struggling to blink my eyes open. The man waved at the door, signing two other men to walk in. I close my eyes with a shuddering breath, allowing them to grab my arm and straightening it.

Without consulting, one disinfected the spot while the other inserted the needle.

I had done this too many times, the men had come into my rooms so many times, electricity being forced through my body so many times to get me to corporate, I was just numb to it right now. I glance over at the man standing in the door opening, one hand still on the device that just shocked me.

Then, I slowly drag my eyes towards the little boy in the corner, who had been crying endlessly ever since I put him down. I only focused on him, focused on his crying, how his hands fussed in the air, grasping for something that wouldn't come any time soon, I tried to block the men out.

I don't know how long it took, but eventually the two men fussing over me stood up, leaving without a word. I just lay there for a moment, too tired to even move. The crying kept going, never faltering. I slowly dragged myself up, walking back to the boy, and gently lifting him up.

TMNT

"Where is he you sick son of a bitch?" Leo growled lowly, pointing the sword at the neck of the man in front of us. Two men already lay dead at Leo's feet, discarded like the trash they were.

The man didn't vocalise, pale and shaking from fear, gazing at the sword but also at us. I could feel Raph growl lowly in his throat, but I put a hand on his plastron, pulling him back slightly.

"Tell us" Leo snapped, moving his katana so the blade was resting against the side of the man's neck. I didn't think it was possible, but the man paled even more, lifting a shaky finger to the screens behind him. "Where?" Leo insisted again.

"R-Room 12" The man stuttered.

"What have ya done to him?" This time I couldn't contain Raph from speaking up, and he charged forwards. Without a care, he shoved Leo's blade away, taking out a sai and pointing it at the neck. "Why the fuck did you have those files on those girls?"

I close my eyes for a moment. 12 women dead, 12 bodies, yet respectively stored away. But obviously having died at the hands of this man in front of us. The men we had already killed just mere goonies, but knowing too much about our existence already. And who knows what he did to those women?

"E-Experim-menting… I-I'm s-sorry.. d-don't k-kill me p-p-please" The man continued, and I frown. Sick son of a bitch, and yet so cowardly. One to act all confident when he had Mikey under his command, when my only younger brother couldn't fight back. But now when we were standing here, he cowered.

He showed fear instead of cruelty.

"I downloaded the files Leo, I just want to find Mikey" I whisper, stepping forwards and putting a careful hand on Leo's shoulder. Leo tenses, but nods numbly.

"Raph" He merely says, but it was enough to understand. With a simple flick of the wrist, a tanto slices through the tender flesh of the neck, and the man fell backwards, dead.

"I can blow this place remotely when we get out of here" I continue, and Leo nods with a proud expression. All the evidence would be lost, no other humans would be able to get it. We didn't know yet what the men had gotten from Mikey, but they've had him for months, and they had over thousand files of him.

We all turned around, exiting the room to find Mikey. I was in front of my brothers, but I knew the layout, I had studied it before coming here, and I knew exactly where room 12 was. Without waiting for Leo's command, I kneeled in front of the door, taking out my tools for picking the lock.

It didn't take much to open the door, and I quickly stepped back to open the door.

"Mikey?" I call out, hesitantly. Who knows the state he was in? But I wasn't expecting him to sit on the floor with his shell turned towards us, not moving. "Mikey it's me, Don" I continue, and Mikey stiffen, turning his head slightly. He was holding something, something that he kept from our view.

I take a few steps around him, getting a clearer view of his face. Tears were now leaking down his face, and he cranes his neck to look at me. Our eyes lock for a moment before the baby blue eyes drag themselves back to the thing in his arms. I could feel my breath hitch at the small cry coming from the little boy.

"Mikey…" Leo draws out, walking around and kneeling in front of Mikey. The latter hesitantly looks up, drawing the little boy closer. "Is that-" He stops himself, unable to voice his thoughts. I was just as shocked as Leo. The green skin, the light blue eyes, three tiny fingers, something pressing in his back, a shell.

Human… and yet mutant.

Mikey's child.

"The women… all those girls" I mumble, and Mikey looks at me for the first time.

"Only one was able to-" He stops himself, looking down at the little boy in his arms, but it was all too evident what had happened. They had impregnated the girls with Mikey's DNA. They experimented on both Mikey and innocent girls to create a mutant-human hybrid. Like mating horses and donkeys.

"Let's go home first" Leo whispers, glancing up at Raph. The usually hot headed turtle was so careful, crouching down next to Mikey, and wrapping an arm around Mikey. I could see him stiffening slightly, but allowed Raph to pull him upwards.

"We'll figure this out otouto, it'll be alright" Raph whispered softly, and Mikey nodded numbly, cradling the boy close to his chest.

TMNT

"How long have I been gone?" I whisper softly, cradling the now sleeping boy close to my chest. Leo was driving as fast as he could, and both Raph and Don were standing around me, observing me and making sure I was okay.

Raph glances at Don for a moment. "Almost 4 months" He tells me, and I nod numbly.

"Dad?" I ask, and Don smiles sadly.

"I called him, he knows we're coming home with you" He glances at the boy for a few seconds, frowning slightly. "I haven't told him he became a grandpa" He continues, but I just nod again. I didn't know if I should be relieved or not about that, but did it really matter? Either he knew now, or he'd know in a few moments.

Yet, I didn't have the energy to really initiate the idea of telling him now.

"Do you know how he got so big so fast? If he's really biologically related then it should be impossible for him to be this big"

"I'm not sure Don, they said something about accelerated growth but how they did it is beyond me" I answer, shaking my head. "I'm sure he's mine" One of the few things I was still certain about these days. But really, I had a human turtle hybrid in my hands, what are the odds that he wasn't mine?

What were the odds that they found another turtle mutant, and impregnated another girl with his DNA?

He was mine.

"I texted April if she could bring some stuff like diapers and baby food, and we'll need furniture" Don says, but I don't react. "We'll need to clear out one of the rooms, he'll need a room even-"

"Don" I almost snap, frowning as well. "I love you bro, but you're only working on my nerves right now. I want to go home first okay?" He stares at me for a moment, before a look of understanding and pity crosses his face and he nods.

He sits down next to me, wrapping an arm around me. "I'm just so glad we found you Mike" Don whispers, reaching out his free hand hesitantly. But I nod with a small smile, allowing Don to carefully touch the little boy in my arms. I hadn't given him a name yet, to avoid attaching to him too much.

I snort almost, who was I kidding? I was already attached to him, naming him wouldn't've made a difference. But I didn't give him one, vowing that I would the moment I was home.

The mutant in my arms opened his eyes hesitantly. Bright light blue eyes gazed at Don, and I could hear his breath hitch. I snicker slightly, grinning as I watched Don. It wasn't just scientific curiosity and wonder he was displaying, a warm smile spreading across his face.

"Hi there" He coes, and the boy in my arms giggles, closing his hand around Don's finger. "He's quite strong" Don deducts, and I nods again, already knowing this.

"Pa pa pa" Don freezes, and so does Raph as the boy opens his mouth. He giggles again, throwing his arms around as much as he could.

"Did he just..?" Raph almost whispers, looking at me with wide eyes. I nod with a smile, grinning down at the boy.

"Yes, papa" I smile, and he giggles again, babbling some more.

"That's impossible" Don splutters, frowning. "He shouldn't be talking yet, babies only do when they're at least 7 months or so" Don frowns, but I didn't have time to respond.

"We're here guys" Leo suddenly announces, and I look up with a slight smile. I could feel some nerves creeping up on me, but I pushed them down for now. I shouldn't feel anxious at seeing dad again, I should feel happy, excited.

"He's been doing that for some time, I think whatever they did to him made him grow faster, both mentally and physically" I whisper, looking up as Leo walks over to me. Unlike Raph and Don, he hadn't been in the back with me while we drove the long distance home. I had been far from New York.

Not that far, but it still took us over an hour to come back home.

"We can run some tests later, dad is waiting" He says gently, and I nod, shakily standing up. Leo immediately steadies me, giving me a warm smile. "Take it easy, it's okay" Leo encourages, helping me out of the vehicle. I froze almost.

"Michelangelo" Dad whispered, but his eyes were drawn to the boy in my arms. I was frozen on the spot, not knowing what to say. Dad was the first one to react, not saying anything but walking over to me and carefully wrapping his arms around me. He didn't crush me against him, but his hug was firm and comforting.

"How are you my son?" I could hear dad ask me, and I sniffle slightly.

"I'm alright" I mumble, and dad pulls out of the hug, holding my shoulder still as his eyes travel down.

"Does this mean you have made me a grandfather?" He asks softly, and despite everything, I can't help but smile.

"I guess" I shrug, but dad shakes his head, looking at me.

"Do not fret my son, we will get through this" He tells me, and I nod. If I would believe anyone in this situation, it would be dad. He raised the four of us after all, so soon after mutating himself and finding himself in an impossible situation of having to find food, hiding from the Kraang and finding a home for us. And it wasn't like we were the best behaved toddlers.

"How about you give him to Master Splinter so I can run some tests to make sure you're alright?" Don opts, and Raph snorts.

"And get a shower, you reek" he says, hitting my arm with his elbow, but barely hard enough to hurt me. He was careful with me, probably both because I had been gone for so long and because I was holding the boy in my arms. Really needed to think of a name.

"Be careful with him" I say, carefully handing the boy over. I knew dad wouldn't hurt him, he raised us, carried us all those years, and yet I was afraid for his safety. Leo smiled gently, putting a hand on my shell and gently directing me towards the medbay.

I didn't really pay attention to anything as Don fussed over me, caring for the few minor injuries, disabling and taking out the chip in my neck, and checking my vitals. Neither of my brothers left me, crowding around me like a human shield to make sure I was alright.

TMNT

"How is Michelangelo?" Dad asks as me and Leo walk back into the pit.

"He's physically okay, and it doesn't look like they tormented him too much in there. They didn't want to hurt him, they just wanted to experiment" I say, shuddering slightly. Of course Mikey was traumatised by the situation, of course he had been locked up for almost 4 months. He missed his own birthday even, he hadn't seen us in months.

But they never outright tortured him. They experimented on him by taking blood samples, testing his vitals and taking DNA samples to create offspring. He may not be alright, but he was better than anything we could've hoped for.

"Raph is with him now while he's taking a shower. He'll want to see you as well" Leo says with a smile, gazing at April.

"I just can't believe Mikey is a dad now" April mutters, and I shake my head. Who could've anticipated it really? We weren't infertile per se, but the chance of us actually mating was so low. Even I had no idea what would happen, turtles lay eggs after all, humans didn't.

"That makes two of us" Leo says, walking around the pit and sitting down next to dad, glancing over a the boy. I follow Leo, sitting down next to April. The red haired girl was currently holding the boy, carefully holding his head.

"You wanna hold him?" April asks with a smile, and I can't help but nod. April moves him slightly in his arms, and the boy seems slightly startled as April gives him to me. The boy let's out a sharp cry before settling in my arms. I gasp slightly, staring down at bright light blue eyes. His head rested on the crook of my elbow, legs sprawled across my lap.

"We should run some tests on him. I babysit my niece sometimes and she's just as big, but I don't think he can support his own head while she can"

"I have noticed that as well. The boy is as big as you were when you were a year old. He is already talking, yet he seems unable to lift his head" Dad adds and I frown.

"It might be because they grew him unnaturally fast. Mikey has only been missing for 4 months, but he looks, and acts like he's almost a year old" I say. He talked after all, and he seemed to be aware of people and situations as much as a baby would be at one years old. Which in itself would be impossible, Mikey was gone for 4 months.

And it was highly unlikely that they succeeded in mating him with a human directly after he was taken.

"You think his body grew too fast for him to adapt?" April asks and I nod.

"I think so, he probably hasn't had time to discover his body like lifting his head or crawling, and now his body is too big, he can't anymore" I theorise, looking down at the little boy. His green skin was lighter than ours, almost a mixture between our skin and April's, though it was still quite green. Three fingers still, and the same shape in feet, yet slightly leaner and the bones were a bit more visible.

His shell was probably the biggest difference. It was almost as if the skin on his back was the shell. It was hard, like our shell, and there were ridges in it. But it didn't stick out like our shell. His back was still curved as if there was a shell, which was probably hiding beneath the skin.

"April?" Mikey's voice suddenly announced his presence. The red haired girl whipped her head around, a smile appearing on her face.

"Mikey!" She laughed, but pain was evident on her face. Without skipping a beat, she got up and wrapped her arms tightly around my little brother. Mikey smiled as well, wrapping his arms around her. Yet, his eyes were drawn towards the boy in my arms.

I sigh, I didn't blame Mikey for doing so, of course he would be worried about the boy. Didn't mean he didn't care about reuniting with April, but parental instincts were a bit more overwhelming probably.

"I bought diapers, and baby food. And brought some toys we still had at home." April mentioned and Mikey pulls out of the hug, smiling.

"Thanks April" he murmurs, glancing at the boy again.

"Go to him, I'll make a bottle for him" April states and Mikey nods, pulling April in a quick side hug before walking over to me. I glance at him as he sits down next to me but doesn't make a move to grab him.

"You want to hold him?" I ask softly, and Mikey chews on his lip for a few seconds before shaking his head.

"I-I mean.. I want to but" he whispers, he scrunches up his face, something that often meant he didn't know how to express himself. "But I was afraid to give him to dad, cause I don't want to give him away. I-... in there I was all he had, and now to suddenly give that up-" He stops himself, running a hand over his face.

"You want to protect him yourself, like you did in there, but you're afraid you won't trust us to take care of him in the future if you don't let Don hold him now?" Leo deducts softly, and Mikey nods.

"That is perfectly understandable my son, you are protective of your child, there is nothing wrong with that. You know you can trust us my son, we will aid you at raising him"

"Speaking of, what's his name?" Raph asks, glancing up from his spot on the ground. I look at Mikey, who glances at the boy.

"I didn't want to name him before I got back here" He starts, swallowing thickly. "But I guess I already picked one, wasn't much else to do in there than think" he chuckles dryly.

"I was playing around with some other renaissance artists, and I wanted to name him after someone in Michelangelo's life" He continues, rubbing the back of his neck. "I was thinking off Ascanio"

"Are you referring to Ascanio Condivi?" Dad inquires and Mikey nods. "The biographer of Michelangelo" Dad continues.

"I like it" I smile, Ascanio Hamato. And it fit, because the person was someone who was affiliated with the real Michelangelo back in the day. Someone who had been important in Michelangelo's life. Just like Ascanio would be.

TMNT

"You're doing amazing Nio" Leo encouraged, even if Ascanio couldn't speak yet. That didn't however, stop him from expressing his distaste at the moment, letting out a whine of perhaps pain.

"Isn't that enough for today?" Mikey asks anxiously, but I smile softly, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Almost there Mike" I tell him but Mikey shakes his head.

"He's in pain D, he wants to stop. Leo" Mikey urges, but before I can say something, dad walks up to Mikey.

"This needs to be done my son, if your son ever wishes to walk on his own" Dad tries to assure Mikey, who in turn nods shakily, looking back at his son. It had been two weeks since Mikey came back with Nio, as we had quickly nicknamed Ascanio. Nio, or Ash. And like April had pointed out, he was grown too fast.

He couldn't hold his own weight, or stand, yet his speech suggested that mentally he was already a year old. So we had started to train his muscles every day to strengthen them.

Leo was currently gently holding Nio's wrists above his head, forcing the baby to stand on his own legs. "Just a little more Nio, you're almost there" Leo encourages some more, glancing at Raph, who was already waiting for his little nephew. A smirk was on his face as Nio took his last few steps, falling into Raph's arms.

"Ya made it Ash" Raph snickered, unlike Leo, Mikey and me, Raph had been the only one to consistently call Ascanio Ash. Ascanio buried his face in Raph's hold, trembling slightly. "Great job buddy" Raph continued, picking up Ascanio and holding him against his side.

"I think it's time for a bath" Leo smiled, walking over to Ascanio. Mikey shrugs off my hand, walking over to Nio as well. Without exchanging a word, Raph hands Ascanio over to Mikey. Immediately the smaller boy wrapped his hands around Mikey's neck, sniffling slightly, but we had soon realised that the tears weren't real.

Much like any toddler, Nio was seeking attention, seeing what he could get when doing certain things. How much attention he'd get when laughing, when crying and so on.

"Let's get these things off eh?" Raph chuckles, Mikey sitting down and placing Nio on his lap.

"He's getting better, I might just wrap his legs" I say softly, walking forwards to help Raph unwrap the braces around Nio's legs. Braces that helped him with learning to walk, as his muscles were still highly underdeveloped for his age.

"You hear that Nio?" Mikey whispers with a bright smile, kissing Nio's head.

"Don don" Nio squeals, grinning just as bright as his father. I chuckle, reaching for Nio's hand and allowing him to wrap his own around mine.

"Yes Don, your favourite uncle" I grin, ignoring the jab from Raph. Nio squealed again as the brace came off his legs. It wasn't a secret that he hated those things, but they were necessary.

"You good to make dinner tonight bro?" Mikey asks.

"Don't allow him near the toaster" Raph snickers and Leo scowls.

"Yes, I'm sure" Leo stresses, rolling his eyes as he shoves Raph back. "Go wash him" Mikey nods, hosting Ascanio up again, before carrying him away to the bathroom.

"5 bucks he comes back wet?" Raph snickers, and Leo shakes his head, elbowing Raph again.

"Not betting when I know you win little bro" Leo tells. I chuckle, Ascanio, just like his father, didn't particularly sat still, including during a bath. So it was highly unlikely that Mikey would be able to stay dry.

"Ascanio takes after his father, so you are correct Leonardo" Dad chuckles, turning around and walking into the dojo.

TMNT

"It's so weird, I would've done anything to get out back then, but now-" Mikey stops for a moment, cradling Nio closer to his side. "Now I can't even let him go anymore" He continues, looking at me with bright blue eyes.

Bright blue eyes that were still full with joy, but more mature now. And so was Mikey. It took us all some time to rearrange our family with the new member. Mikey had acted too serious, and so caring, unlike the Mikey we knew before he got kidnapped. But as months went by he learned to let us care for Ascanio more and more.

He started to get back to his usual self a bit more, laughing, playing pranks again and going out on patrol again with us. He was still the same Mikey, just a bit more responsible. And God I wished it was only because of Ascanio. While it wasn't bad, or anywhere near as bad as could've been.

He was still hurt by the 4 months he had been gone. He had nightmares from time to time about that place, he was still anxious about needles, and Don drawing his blood. But apart from that, in normal life he seemed to be able to function normally.

"That's yer parental instinct shit" I snicker, glancing up from the TV.

"Still.. I kept thinking why Dad was so overprotective of us before letting us go topside, or any time we got sick" Mikey says, glancing down at Ascanio. "I thought he was just being overprotective but now.."

"Ya do the same thing" I finish without skipping a beat, and Mikey nods. "Nothing to be sorry for bonehead, I don't want ta leave him either" I admit, the last part softly. I glance at Ash, refusing to meet Mikey's eyes for a moment. Ash's eyes were closed, breathing harshly and sweat on his forehead.

A pretty high fever had plagued him ever since yesterday evening, nothing serious but enough to leave Ascanio a shivering mess who refused to eat and puked the moment he got something in his stomach. And Mikey had refused to leave his side ever since.

"I hated all those months, but I wouldn't take that back if it means giving up him" Mikey continues, glancing at his son in his arms. I snicker, nodding.

"The little shit has wormed his way into our lives for sure" I hum and Mikey rolls his eyes.

"That is no way to speak to your nephew" Mikey snickers, imitating dad. I stuck out my tongue for good measure, chuckling as well. It was a phrase dad had often pulled on us, just like he used that is no way to speak to your brother on us over a million times. I glance at Mikey again, it was weird as shit to think we were already 21.

Topside that would've meant being able to drink legally, it would've been a special age that would be celebrated. Don't get me wrong, it was still celebrated here, alcohol had already been consumed before though. But it was less special for us than for humans. The only thing we really celebrated was birthdays.

September 29th, our birthdays. March 14th for dad, and July 9th for Ascanio, the day Mikey got taken.

Speaking of..

I glance at Nio as his eyes slowly opened.

"Dad?" He croaks, and Mikey immediately gets up a bit, leaning over the little boy.

"Hey there little one" Mikey says softly, cradling him closer. Nio whines softly, coughing. "You feeling okay?" He asks, even if we both knew that he wasn't feeling well.

"Thirsty" The 4 year old croaks, and Mikey glances at me. I nod, quickly darting to the kitchen to get a glass of water, or a plastic cup so Ash couldn't break it. Filling it with water quickly, I got back to father and son, carefully handing Ash the cup, who accepted it gratefully.

"Careful" Mikey urges as Nio takes the water. I chuckle as Nio glances at Mikey with an almost warily expression. A what do you think I'm doing? look, a look I often pulled on Ash when he tried to push the limits of the rules, when he had to go to bed for example.

"You feeling any better bud?" I ask, as Mikey carefully takes the glass from Nio as he was not thirsty anymore.

"My throat hurts" Nio whimpers softly, burying himself further in Mikey's side. "Can you sing?" He asks, light blue eyes gazing at me. Before we got Nio, I would've been flustered, say no immediately. But I found myself nodding. The little brat got away with way too much, made me do too many things.

"If you promise to get better soon 'kay?" I ask, and Ash nods with a puppy look on his face. I smirk, tucking him in a bit better with the blanket. Pushing my embarrassment aside, I take a deep breath, starting to sing the same lullaby that dad used to sing to us when we were sick.

TMNT

"Kneel my sons, and grandson" Dad ordered softly, watching us all with usual sharp eyes. I quickly walk over to the middle, kneeling in front of dad like we had done so many times. I glance down the line, seeing Ascanio kneel in front of dad as well, eyes twinkling with anticipation.

I smirk, he probably already knew what was going to happen.

"Ascanio, today I want to tell you the story how your dad, and your uncles came to be as they are today" I grin slightly, it was the same thing dad had told us back when we were as old as Ash was right now, just 8 years old. We knew how we came to be, we knew about the mutagen.

But we didn't know the whole story, we didn't know the details as we had been too young to tell. When we got our weapons.. that was the first time we heard the full story in one go, as a way to prepare us for the journey ahead of us. I glance at Leo besides me, a proud look on his face as well.

While dad was still the sensei, Leo had been allowed to teach Ash from day to day. Apart from that we all had been allowed to teach him in our own weapons. Mikey had been most enthusiastic to teach his son the wonders of his own weapons, but Leo, Don and I had been trying to convince Ash as well so to speak.

Of course we were just joking, pushing Ascanio to keep an open mind.

I didn't really listen to the whole story, I had already heard it numerous times, and we had also told it numerous times to our allies, April, Case, the mutanimals and so on. Ascanio on the other hand, was obviously struck with wonder, listening with a fierce focus.

I snort almost. Unlike Mikey, Ash never had a problem focusing, often being too focused for his own good.

Dad finishes the story, an equally amused look on his face at the look of his grandson.

"I have a gift for you, as we continue our journey. It is a journey your dad, and your uncles have gone through as well, and now it is time for you to do the same" Dad spoke, and I smile, watching as Dad walked over to the wall that held all the weapons we had gathered over the previous 24 years.

Some were still from Dad, from Japan, some were bought or found later on in our lifetime. But all were used to train us throughout our lives, and the same had been done with Ash. He had used all the weapons that we had to see which one fit him the best. My sais, Don's bo, Leo's Katan's, and Mikey's nunchucks.

But also numerous others, different swords, chains, knives, fans and so on.

It was, however, already clear to us what weapon dad would be giving to Ash. So I wasn't surprised when dad plucked two Kama's from the wall.

"It should come to you as no surprise that I have chosen the Kama's for you Ascanio. However, for now you will only be getting a pair of kata kai" Kama's with a dull edge, which made sense. Even though dad had given us our weapons, he first trained us with wooden version of them.

Only allowing us the real weapons when we got more skilful, or when we practiced kata's by ourselves.

"Thank you sensei" Ash said respectively, accepting the kata kai's in his hands.

TMNT

"Focus Ascanio" I snap, watching with sharp eyes as Nio messes up another kata. He stops, dropping to one knee and panting harshly. "Are you paying attention to me Ascanio?" I ask, less harsh this time, even after so many years I had to remind myself to be stern, and even after so many years it was difficult.

It was difficult being so detached and putting your child's safety over his happiness at the moment.

"Hai Sensei" He spoke, rising again. His kama's twirled in his hands and he started again. But it was clear that he wasn't focused, something that was rare for Nio. Unlike me, Nio had always been so focused on the task at hand. Dad, had quickly pointed out the downfall to that, but also the strength in it.

It was very easy to sneak up on Ascanio when his task wasn't paying attention to his surroundings. When he was practicing archery for example, he tuned out everything other than his weapon, the target, and whoever was teaching him.

"That's enough" I command loudly, walking up to Ascanio as he stopped, twirling his kama's before putting them behind his shell. I frown slightly, it was a clear sign that he thought this lesson to be over, or he wanted it to be.

"What is going on with you today Nio?" I ask softly, suddenly a bit concerned about my son. He had never lost focus like this lately, this wasn't like him. Nio looks up with a weird look in his eyes, sighing softly.

"Don said something" He mumbles, and I can feel confusion spreading through me. I drop to one knee, so I was more on his eye level. He was still short, but only 11 years old after all. Though Don had predicted he'd be taller than me.

"What did he tell you kiddo?" I ask softly, Nio was still panting slightly, and wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"Uncle Don said he was visiting April and Renae" I nod softly, of course Don would visit April and Renae, he more or less co-parented Renae with April. The father of Renae had left April not soon after she was born. Casey, who currently had a girlfriend, helped out greatly as well.

"What happened?" I ask softly. It almost seemed like Nio didn't want to tell.. because of me.

"I-I was curious.. I know Renae has a dad, and I know my mom isn't alive anymore but-" He stops for a second, but I could feel my heart drop in my stomach. "You never told me where I come from.. and Uncle Don told me different species can't make little children"

I sigh, bowing my head for a second before looking at my son again. I knew this day would come, that I had to explain this to him, but it was still difficult. How could you possibly tell your kid that he was born because of a science experiment? What was possible the right age to tell your kid he wasn't wanted at first?

"It's a difficult story Ash, a bad one too" I tell him softly. "We should sit down for this" I continue, and he nods, following me to the tree in the dojo. I glance at the entrance for a moment, but I knew none of my brothers, or dad would be home right now. Not like they were foreign to the story.

I sat down on my knees, back to the tree, and Ascanio sat in front of me.

"What I'm about to tell you.. it can be scary, or upsetting. But I just want you to know that you can ask anything if you want." I tell him, looking at him. But he nodded immediately, and I smile despite the situation.

"You know how we all told you about the bad humans topside? That most would want to hurt us because we are different than them?" I ask, and he nods again.

"Except April, Casey and Karai" He adds. "And Renae" I nod. There were more of course, but that didn't really matter right now.

"When I was 16, I went up there alone. Human took me, scientists" I now understood the struggle dad had to go through. So conflicting, to tell your kid something you didn't want to tell them, but something you had to tell them to protect them later on. Ascanio didn't say anything, but looked at me with a slight tinge of fear in his eyes.

"He had seen us on the news, and was curious about us" I told him, not sure how explicit I should actually go. "He tried to mate me with a human, using my DNA. Donnie explained what DNA is right?"

Luckily, Ash nods without missing a beat. That would make things easier to explain for sure.

"Your mother was one of several girls they tried to make a child with, you were the only one they could create before your uncles rescued me" Ash frowns, looking down at his knees. His face was blank, one other difference between him and me, his face was unreadable most of the time as he got older.

It was almost impossible to know what he was feeling, only dad seemed to be able to understand it, but even he was left in the dark almost all the time.

I grimace slightly at my own sentence. I just couldn't tell him the whole truth just yet.

"I was created in a lab?" Ascanio whispers, not looking at me.

"You were, but that doesn't mean we don't love you. I have loved you from the beginning kiddo" I whisper, shuddering slightly at the memories. Of course I had gotten 11 years to get over it, and I wasn't even tortured in there, but it was still a painful memory.

"How long were you in there?" He asks, head finally lifting. "How many wome- who was my mother?" He changes question mid-sentence. But he didn't sound too hurt, just confused, and curious.

"4 months" I answer his question, knowing it was important to answer his question honest. Even if it was a cruel subject, a child needed to know eventually, and he was more than old enough to know where he came from. "There were 11 women before your mother, I did not know her. But she would've loved you Nio" I add.

"How would you know?" Nio mutters, and I could see tears stinging in his eyes. I opened my mouth, but Nio beat me to it. "If you didn't know her, how do you know she loved me? Did she even see me?" He asks, a dark look on his face. I swallow, because in a way he was right.

From what Don had gathered from the files, his mother died in agony, knowing what was happening to some extent. She was probably terrified of me, had been terrified when she died, when Ascanio was born. And there was no way to know how she would've reacted to our son.

If it hadn't been for all the files.

I opened my mouth, but I couldn't say anything as I saw the tears streaming down Nio's face. Oh baby boy. I don't care about formality anymore, reaching forwards and forcing Nio against my plastron. Nio whimpers, shuffling closer and burying his face in my plastron, clinging to me as if his life depended on it.

I try to shush him, stroking the back of his head. He calmed down slightly, but he still cried.

"You're right Nio, I can't know for sure, I never met her, and she never actually met you" I tell him honestly, pulling out of the hug gently, brushing away his tears with my thumbs. "But we have files on her, video's, photo's, I know what kind of person she was"

"And you didn't tell me?" Ascanio hiccups, and I close my eyes for a second. I had wondered about this myself so many times. Ash knew his mother died, but it had always been the question when to tell him the full story. Not even dad knew the right time, giving me the choice when to tell him.

I guess Ash decided for me.

"I wasn't sure when to, you're still so young" I whisper, but luckily Nio didn't seem angry, nodding softly.

"I know dad, and I'm sorry for asking" He mumbles, and I frown.

"Sorry for asking? Why would you be sorry?"

"I can see it isn't a story you want to live again." I chuckle slightly at the statement. He wasn't wrong, I'd rather not talk about my time there again, it had actually scarred me bad. But Ash shouldn't worry about that, so I shake my head with a smile.

"You don't worry about that baby, you have a right to know where you came from" I laugh, pulling him in a light hug. "But you are right, it's a painful memory" I continue with a low voice. Nio nods against me, craning his neck.

"Can I… we look at mom? Those files" I smile gently.

"Of course"

TMNT

"I'm ready dad, I promise" Nio pleaded, flashing a cheeky grin at his father. Mikey sighs at that, pinching the bridge of his nose. Dad chuckles as well, walking up to Mikey, and putting a hand on Mikey's shoulder.

"You see now why I was so reluctant to let you four go" He spoke, and Mikey nods defeated.

"You can go with us Nio" Mikey eventually agrees, looking at the now barely 15 years old in front of him.

"Yes!" Ash cheered, grinning at the rest of us.

"But you have to stay with us the whole time, do no wander off alone, and do not disobey Leo" Don says, and I nod along with him. But I don't think it was going to be a problem for Ash to listen to Leo tonight, unlike us, he was taught from a young age that Leo was the leader of the team, and that we had to listen to Leo on patrol.

"You're ready Ash, but that doesn't mean I won't worry about you out there" Mikey spoke softly, and Nio nods in a determined matter. He was already as tall as he was, but he would still grow a bit probably, or Don's calculations were off.

"I know dad, but I have you four to look out for me" He spoke with a grin, and Mikey can't help but chuckle as well.

"We should go then, let's not waste any more time." Don spoke, glancing at Nio. "You have everything? Weapons-"

"Kama's, blowgun, tanto's, grappling hook, check check check" Ash spoke with a grin, and I roll my eyes.

"Smartass" I grumble light heartedly, shoving Ash towards the entrance of the lair. He chuckled, bouncing up with bottomless energy. He had been topside before, but never on patrol with us or anything close. Unlike dad, Ash had 5 people to protect him out there. Dad was the only one to protect the four of us.

So it wasn't strange that he never took us topside, or at least, after he found the lair. We couldn't really remember anything before the lair though.

"Strange?" Leo asks, nudging Mikey softly. The latter laughs, nodding.

"Very, he's still so little it seems" Mikey spoke, looking as Ascanio darts around the sewers, chatting with Don. It was weird seeing him like this from time to time, often he was more quiet, not even close to Mikey's enthusiastic personality. Definitely more introvert like Don was, but still sociable.

"I get that, but at least now we understand why dad wouldn't let us topside for so long" Leo chuckles, and Mikey nods.

"Nio put a lot of dad's decisions in perspective for sure" Mikey responded. Ash and Don stopped as we reached the manhole cover, and I stepped forwards.

"I will go first, scout the area real quick" I spoke softly, looking at Ash. But Ash didn't seem to mind, he probably understood why I went first. So I quickly climbed up the stairs, pushing of the manhole cover and climbing out. I narrow my eyes slightly, inspecting the area before crouching down.

"It's safe" I tell them, and Ash grins widely, putting his hands on the rails before climbing up. I stand back, watching him pull himself up with ease. He was by no means weak. He could carry us without problem, and he was way stronger than any normal human could ever be, but he was still the weakest out of the rest of us.

His figure was lean, more build for being agile, and athletic. Just slightly slower than Mikey was, and yet still faster than the rest.

He quickly crawls away from the manhole covers, allowing the rest to come through as well. But his attention was solemnly drawn to the sky above him. It wasn't the first time seeing this, but it was special at the same time, it was the first time he saw it without us necessarily watching his every move.

He was here as part of our team, an equal.

And he was just a curious person, that probably helped as well.

"Race?" He asks with a bright grin, turning around to the four of us.

"If you can keep up" Mikey challenged, pointing upwards. Ascanio glanced upwards, but we all understood what Mikey meant. Without hesitation, Ash jumped upwards, grabbing the railing of the fire escape and hoisting himself up. I quickly followed as well, and we soon found ourselves on the rooftops.

Ash couldn't stop grinning, walking over to the ledge and putting one foot on it. Wind whipped around his mask, and I nudge Mikey with a smirk on my face. He was watching Ash intensely, a distant smile on his face, before he turned to me. He rolled his eyes at my antics, shoving me away.

Unlike his dad, Ascanio was more reserved. Mikey has been bouncing all around the first time we went topside, chatting about how cool it was. Ash kept to himself, watching the view with wonder and probably lost in his own mind.

He stayed there for a couple of minutes, completely silent and watching everything like a hawk. We stayed silent, allowing Ash to take everything in.

"So where to?" Ash asks after a while, turning around. Everyone glanced at Leo, who usually called the shots as the leader.

"Let's go east, first one to reach April's building wins" Leo announces, glancing at Ash, but he too nods. He was still a bit unknown to New York, but April's building was one he could find without problem. "No cheating, or you'll be disqualified" Leo continued, looking at Mikey and me.

Mikey grins sheepishly, and I just roll my eyes.

We all got ready, before Leo gave the sign to bolt. Ash was the first one to disappear from the rooftop, followed quickly by me and Mike. My youngest brother lets out a laugh, but he wasn't running at full speed. He was instead watching his son again, a bright small on his face and eyes twinkling.

Eyes that said so much, despite his capture 15 years ago, the 4 months he missed, he loved Ascanio, and it was all worth it.

He was proud of his son.

Hamato Ascanio.

**Author's Note:**

> So ever since I got into the fandom, I had always been intrigued with them having kids, or having offspring. I searched for a lot of stories, but almost all the stories I have found were either mpreg or adopted kids. Not shaming Mpreg, but I just don't like it at all. And I was always curious to see them be biological parents. 
> 
> So this is my first real OC, Ascanio Hamato. 
> 
> Ascanio/Ash/Nio has light blue eyes, a somewhat lighter shade of green, a shell under his skin that is a tad softer than the guys' shells. He still wears wraps around his entire legs for support, because he grew too fast. Like athletes use those black, fabric braces on their legs. Let's just assume he wears a light orange mask :D He will be very tall, taller than Leo, Raph and Mikey, but not taller than Don. As ninja, he will carry his Kama's, at the back of his shell like Raph's sais. But he will also carry something along the lines of a blowgun, cause he excels at long range. He's also the best archer out of the 5. But he's not strong at all. (I mean for mutant turtle standards, he can still carry humans and even his uncles/ dad without a problem if necessary) but he makes up for it with raw talent for ninjutsu like his dad.
> 
> Personality wise he is a bit quiet. He's way more introvert than Mikey. He's almost always happy, or tries to be. He doesn't like confrontation at all, or being angry. He will hide his anger, but he will just storm off (Or rather, try to get away unnoticed so his family doesn't know he's upset). He's very single focused, so he will throw himself fully on the task. He's creative like Mikey, and will literally paint/write and shit, and suddenly realise it's like 3 at night. But he actually really likes ninjitsu, and puts in maximum effort. (Again, the focus shit), but he doesn't do it 'extra' like Leo would. But like I said, he's quite introvert. He isn't shy at all, he likes company, but he isn't as bubbly and initiating as Mikey is. He will chat and laugh with people, but at times he prefers to just sit around and do his own thing with his family's company if that makes sense. And he's also perfectly okay with being alone. Meeting new people will make him anxious, but it's not like he can't talk to them at all, he just won't be comfortable around them at first. And will probably just want to leave and be alone. But once Nio knows people, it's okay. He has no problem talking and taunting villains though (although he doesn't taunt like his dad) Growing up he wasn't an attention seeker either, often okay with the way things were and just figuring out the world by himself, but he was very curious. Not Donnie-curious as in what are atoms and what is physics, but more like those stupid questions no one asks about life. (Does a straw have one or two holes for example^^)
> 
> His mind works too fast for his own good, and often stumbles over his own words because he thinks faster than he can speak. He often smashes Japanese and English together as well, which is particularly challenging when talking to humans or mutants who do not speak Japanese. He's very independent as well, and quite creative in terms of thinking of solutions to everyday problems. Again, he's in no way a genius like Don, but very creative with DIY solutions. He's also fairly insecure and or socially anxious in a way. He doubts himself personality wise, and will always have a lingering doubt that he people around him don't like actually like him even if they say they do. And enemies will be able to take advantage of this. But he will never ever ever betray his family in any kind. He won't hurt them when he's angry, not even with words. And he would never give up their location when captured. He puts himself above others any time. Like when he'd be hurting and he wouldn't tell his uncles/ dad cause he's scared it will mess up their patrol cause they're not focused. Or not tell Renae because he knows she has a test the following day and is scared she will not be focused enough because of him. He's a sweetheart, but with an overdose of insecurity and irrationality.
> 
> Hope this makes Ascanio qualified enough be an OC. :)))
> 
> (Also, because I suck at making OC's, I noticed that the traits Ascanio describes, is pretty much me xD. Except for the focus part, I can't focus on one thing at all. I need noise around me when studying, I need distraction so I'm not distracted I always tell people. And I always need to do something with my hands when watching something, or in class.)
> 
> So I hope you guys like the story. This was meant as a strict one shot, but it was also intended as just his capture and rescue. I realise that I actually quite like Nio, so maybe if there's a demand I will write some drabbles and or oneshots.
> 
> EDIT: I hate myself for not seeing it earlier but the lovely Sianyntendo has drawn Nio on her DA page, definitely consider checking it out! It's really good, and the last picture is really funny! xD


End file.
